


Christmas Drabbles

by Simurgh



Series: 'tis the Season to be Jolly [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simurgh/pseuds/Simurgh
Summary: A collection of christmas drabbles spanning several fandoms.Chapter 1: Being ignored is no one's idea of fun.Chapter 2: If you love someone, you even brave Christmas for them.





	1. Harry Potter - Pre James/Lily

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is the second part of my Secret Santa gift for asteriae - I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> 2) Due to sickness and workstress I didn't manage to upload a story last sunday. To make up for it, I decided to challenge myself to doing several Christmas drabbles - which means exactly 100 words - during this week.
> 
> 3) Fandom and main pairings (platonic & romantic alike) will be in the chapter titles.

„I hate him.” Lily glares over the ice rink at James, who’s doing turns and twists and generally getting on her nerves.

„No you don’t.” Remus glances down at her. „Aren’t you getting cold down there?”

She is. But she’s pretty sure she’ll fall over - again - if she tries to get up.

James is joking with a group of fifth years, who all giggle like he’s oh so amazing. And he’s completely ignoring her.

She’d told him to leave her alone. She hadn’t meant it like this.

Apparently she’ll have to return the present she’d bought so full of hope.


	2. Avengers - Natasha & Tony

Raised eyebrows.

„You hate Christmas.”

„Yes.” Gaze not meeting hers, scratching his goatee. „So do you.”

„Exactly. So why do you want us to organize it?”

Eyes darting left and right. Playing with a cuff link. Shuffling feet.

„The others like it.”

Silence.

A smile, rarely genuine outside these walls.

„Alright, let's do it.”

 

Silence. Everyone’s asleep.

Almost everyone.

Shuffling, rustling, clinking.

A soft curse.

„Does this look straight to you?”

„I wouldn’t recognize straight if it bit me in the ass.”

 

The last bauble attached.

 

Christmas day. The team enters, eyes wide in wonder. Soft smiles exchanged.

„Merry Christmas!”


End file.
